Reminiscent Thoughts
by kawaii-xx
Summary: 7 years later, Hitsugaya remembers his days with Kurosaki Karin, now 17, and decides to pay her a visit. NOTE: This took place after Arrancar arc so there may be some spoilers. Rated for M just in case those hormones start firing up. xD
1. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. 

**Summary: **7 years later, Hitsugaya remembers his days with Kurosaki Karin, now 17, and decides to pay her a visit. NOTE: This took place after Arrancar arc so there may be some spoilers.

**A/N: **Another little side note. Please do not expect my prediction to be correct. I do not know what happens after the Arrancar arc. Though I want to. xD

Have fun reading!

* * *

**Reminiscent Thoughts**

_Chapter 1 : Forgotten Memories_

Hitsugaya sighed deeply on the roof of his office, looking up at the bright moon and stars. He breathed in the clean, sweet air as he finally relaxed. The war was over and he was glad Soul Society was finally back in peace. He closed his eyes, slowly remembering. He winced as he recalled Hinamori's betrayal, and how she ran into Aizen's arms. Still, after all of this time, Hitsugaya still blamed himself for not protecting her, though he knew he couldn't have stopped her anyway. As he lied there, one of his thoughts was crystal clear compared to all of the other somewhat blurry thoughts. It was a picture of a girl close to the age he looked back then. She had short black hair and a stubborn face, with a prominent chin, and warm, big eyes. She dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, always with her soccer ball. He smiled a bit, as he remembered the first time he saw her, he thought she was a boy with feminine features. He remembered the first time he met her, the first time they talked, and the time he played in her soccer game. Throughout all of these memories, his throat closed, and his heart started pounding harder. He shut his eyes harder, willing the forgotten memories to disappear. It was painful for him, as he knew that Kurosaki Karin most likely did not remember him at all. 

_"Stop thinking about her...Nothing's going to happen even if you saw her and she remembers you. Nothing at all..." _Hitsugaya gulped, whispering these discouraging words to himself, as he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Karin stared at her ceiling, willing herself to go to sleep. She tried everything to fall asleep, even counting all of the patterns on the ceiling. She looked over at her sister, Yuzu, breathing in and out. Karin let out a huff and turned to her side, staring at her clock. It read, "**12:30 AM**." 

She let out another frustrated sign as she rolled back onto her back. Spreading out her arms and legs, she thought about Ichigo. Karin missed her orange-haired, goofball older brother and the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. Her whole family suffered from the death, but they never found out the reason behind why he died. Karin's dad was much quieter and he always looked guilty whenever the subject of Ichigo was brought up. Yuzu was less cheerful, and it made the whole house gloomy. She tried to remember her times with Ichigo before, but she found it hard to remember as Ichigo disappeared before he died. Her thoughts pointed to another person, a white-haired boy her age. 

She remembered every single detail of him, his white, spiky hair that looked soft to touch, his bright, teal blue eyes, and his skinny but lean figure. Every night, Karin tried to find Toushiro at his favorite spot for watching the sunset, but he seemed to also disappear. She slowly closed her eyes as a teardrop rolled down her cheek. Karin was surprised at her emotion and quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

_"I barely even knew Toushiro, so why am I crying for him?" _Karin asked herself confused. Even though she always tried to hide her emotions, she did feel betrayed and hurt when she realized Toushiro left. She felt hurt when she realized he didn't even say a goodbye to her. 

_"I doubt he even remembers me. I was just the annoying girl that begged him to play on her soccer team." _Karin thought with a sarcastic smile that never reached her eyes. She turned around a couple more times as she finally fell asleep dreaming about the once forgotten memories.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro opened his eyes slowly as bright light flooded through, making him flinch in pain. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the light, he realized what the once blurry things were. Being a little older, Hitsugaya quickly shoved his vice-captain, Matsumoto, away, blushing a deep red. 

"Matsumoto! If you're going to wake me up, don't put your...don't put...don't put them right in my face!" Hitsugaya shouted at her, his blush fading. Matsumoto Rangiku was the curvy vice-captain for the 10th squad, who was known for her huge cleavage. However, she has become a little more mature since Gin's execution. Hitsugaya remembered how depressed Matsumoto was after the execution and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He experienced the same thing as Matsumoto was also very close with Ichimaru Gin. This event did not stop her from her old habit, hugging Hitsugaya with her heavenly valleys. After this perverted thought, Hitsugaya quickly shook his head. 

_"Toushiro, you are the captain of the 10th squad! Behave yourself!" _Hitsugaya scolded himself. After he was composed, he turned back to look at Matsumoto. 

"Matsumoto, we have work to do. And I would appreciate if you don't run off today to find a stapler but is instead found drunk on a floor with a bottle of sake." Hitsugaya said sternly, looking Matsumoto right in the eye.

The orange-haired beauty chuckled as she said, "Of course not, Tai-chou, I'll make sure to help you today." She winked at him as she jumped down after him, heading towards their office doors.

Hitsugaya opened the door, muttering about how a shinigami should always keep their word, knowing quite well that Matsumoto would do anything but help him today.

* * *

"Bye Dad and Yuzu, I'm heading off to soccer practice!" Karin said as she closed the door and ran off quickly. Before she got out of hearing range however, she heard both Yuzu and her father scream, "Okay! Have fun!" Karin left with a smile, forgetting for a moment of her memories last night. 

She headed over to the soccer team. As she walked by the Boys' Practice, she felt many pairs of eyes stare at her. For only a second, she felt a hint of self-consciousness, but that feeling soon disappeared. Kurosaki Karin straightened her back and lifted her head up. She would ignore the pubescent boys that she was forced to call her classmates. She had to admit, her body had changed quite a bit, becoming more woman-like and less like her. At first, Karin felt very uncomfortable in her transformed body and she knew the boys in her class realized that Kurosaki Karin was no longer the stick figure girl. As she finally made it to the Girls' practice she went to the locker room and changed. She felt energized as this was the first practice of the season. Not only was she energized, she was also nervous. This was also the first time she had played soccer since her brother died, and she was worried on her performance. Karin slowly breathed in and out. If the coach had let her rejoin the team, that must mean the coach trusted her. This thought did not help Kurosaki Karin at all as it just put more pressure on her. She jumped up and down fast, helping to release some of the nervous energy before she left toward the soccer field.

* * *

Hitsugaya looked at the stacks of papers in front of him and was about to sigh in frustration, but instead turning it to a sigh of anger at Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto, please care to tell me what you are doing?" Hitsugaya said, glaring at Matsumoto, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Tai-chou, stop being**sooooo **boring and up-tight!" Matsumoto whined, using her usual excuse to avoid work.

"I'm not up-tight. So get over here now!" Hitsugaya almost lost it at the end but breathed deeply to compose himself once again. His attention on Matsumoto was distracted however, when a hell butterfly flew towards him and landed on his outstretched finger. After listening to what the butterfly had said, Hitsugaya told Matsumoto, "The Captain-Commander wants to see me about some mission. He says I should go alone, so you stay here and **work!**"

Arriving at the office soon later, Hitsugaya knocked on the Commander's door tentatively. After receiving a confirmation that he could go in, Hitsugaya entered the sparsely decorated room. In the middle was the old-aged Captain-Commander, Yamamoto. Looking at Hitsugaya gravely, Yamamoto said to him, "All of Soul Society knows what a blow the Kurosaki family must have endured after the death of Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo died protecting Soul Society and the balance of the world, and we must repay his family in some way. I want you to go to the real world and watch over the Kurosaki family. Make sure they're doing okay and report back weekly. You will be staying there for awhile."

Hitsugaya took in all of this information professionally, curtly nodding his head after the Captain-Commander was finished. But once Hitsugaya stepped outside of the stuffy office, he took a deep breath, trying to slow his pounding heart. As he walked back to his office, many thoughts flew through his head.

"_I'm going to meet Kurosaki again."_

_"What would I say to her? How would I explain my absence?"_

_"Should I tell her family what really happened to Ichigo? They deserve a right to know..."_

_"I wonder if she looks different? It has been 7 years..."_

_"Will she be still angry at me for leaving without a goodbye?"_

_"Will she remember me?"_

The last thought stuck in Hitsugaya's head throughout his trip to the real world. As he stepped through the portal, he looked around at the familiar Karakura town. He headed toward the direction of the Kurosaki family, his heart pounding harder and faster with each step.

* * *

**a/n: **Hoped you like it! I know the last part with Hitsugaya was a little OOC, but everyone has an insecure side!

More reviews= quicker update! Please review and give me constructive criticism! I actually don't really know where I'm going with this story; I'm just making it up as I go. xD So I might develop many cases of writer's block. Sorries in advance!

Oh and when Hitsugaya says Kurosaki from now on, he's talking about Karin, not Ichigo. Shirou-chan doesn't really call people by their first name, does he?

Hahahha, I can't believe I killed Ichigo!! I can't stand him though, and I didn't want to say he went to college. Too weird. xP

Well I'm an Ichigo-hater, so I'm fine with him dead. :O


	2. Heartpounding Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

**Reminiscent Thoughts**

_Chapter 2: Heartpounding Reunion_

Hitsugaya took a deep breath as he scanned the Kurosaki Clinic. Not much has changed physically but even a human could feel the air of sadness and death that enveloped the house. Though Hitsugaya had already switched into his gigai, he still easily jumped to the window in which he thought was Karin's bedroom. Hitsugaya knew which bedroom was Ichigo's so he thought Karin might have moved into his bedroom. He peeked in but only saw Ichigo's belongings still in their old and rightful places. It still looked like Ichigo still lived there with the bed covers rumpled and the closet door opened. Hitsugaya felt a pang of sympathy for the Kurosaki family.

"_How am I going to explain myself to Karin?" _Hitsugaya thought, racking his brain for a explanation, as he jumped to the next window. "_I obviously can't tell her the truth...can I?"_

Again, Hitsugaya looked in the window, but now saw two twin beds almost touching each other. There were two feminine bodies in each bed.

"_Wait...? Did Ichigo have three sisters? That black-haired girl is way too curvy to be Karin, right?" _Hitsugaya looked closer and discovered that it was indeed Karin. Her black hair was a little longer than shoulder length and it was spread across her face. Karin wasn't a very graceful sleeper, with drool coming out of her open mouth and her legs tangled with the covers that were halfway off. This allowed Hitsugaya to see Karin's developed body and his breath caught as he noticed a bit of her pajama shirt riding up to reveal a bit of her pale and flat stomach. Karin's bed was closest to the window and the way the moonlight shone on her made her breathtaking. Minus the drooling, of course.

Hitsugaya lept from the window and landed gracefully on the floor. It was a hot, summer night in Japan so all of the windows were open. He walked over to Karin's bedside silently and slowly bent down to her ear to whisper, "Kurosaki."

Immediately Karin's eyes opened and saw a pair of bright blue-green eyes. She opened her mouth and was about to let out an embarrassing high-pitched scream but Hitsugaya's hand covered her mouth just in time. Hitsugaya quickly took his hand away as he felt something wet touch it. He looked down at it and grimaced in disgust, realizing that it was Karin's half-dried drool.

"_You wouldn't be disgusted if that drool was in your mouth instead, would you?" _Hitsugaya's annoying inner voice sneered.

"_SHUT UP!"_

Hitsugaya whispered, "Kurosaki, be quiet, before you wake up your entire household. Don't you remember me?" He looked down at her eyes, seeing a faint glint of recognition. "Hitsugaya Toushiro? The boy who helped you with your soccer game?"

"Duh, I know who you are. What are you doing here? To just leave without telling anyone again?" Karin snapped, obviously bitter over Hitsugaya leaving without saying any goodbyes.

"_Well I derserve it, I guess." _Hitsugaya sighed in his mind. This was going to be harder than he thought. Out loud, he said to Karin, "Look, Kurosaki, me disappearing was not very honorable at all but I have a very good explanation for it."

Kurosaki Karin just stared at Hitsugaya, blankly. During this time, she was not only waiting for his reason, but also looking at his features and how he grown over the years. Toushiro became very handsome, his white spiky hair was even spikier and way more..._sexy. _

"_EWW! What are you thinking?!" _Karin quickly erased that thought from her head. She moved down to his shoulders. They broadened quite a lot since the last time she saw him, he was still a scrawny little boy. His arms developed muscle and overall he was tanner. She could see his lean body through his shirt and his torso was much more developed...and he had a nice...butt. Karin just had to get that thought out.

"_He has a nice butt, a very nice butt. There... all better now." _With all of the bad thoughts out of her head, Karin sighed. Toushiro was pretty _macho_ and he would never want someone like her. That one thought got her heart pounding even harder, as she looked up at Hitsugaya, hoping he couldn't hear.

"Ummm...?" Hitsugaya said, hesitantly. He never stumbled on his words and the action was most disconcerting. Even though, Hitsugaya was one of the strongest captains, Kurosaki Karin's glare was scarier than anything he has ever encountered. He found himself inwardly backing away.

A flicker of annoyance crossed her eyes as she said, "Well? Are you going to tell me the reason or not?"

"O-Oh." Hitsugaya stammered, not usually himself.

"Geez, Toushiro, you've really lost it these past seven years. I remember the last time you were here. You were _way_ too mature for your age."

If Hitsugaya was a bird, he would have ruffled his feathers in pride. He cleared his throat, hoping to sound modest, though he didn't know he completely missed Karin's condescending tone.

Karin rolled her eyes at his little attempt. "_God is he even a kid? ...Well I guess we're both not anymore." _Karin thought with some sadness. They haven't seen each other for seven years.

"Well..." Hitsugaya noticed that Karin wasn't listening and he got frustrated. "Kurosaki! If you want a reason, then at least try to listen, why don't you?" Sighing, Hitsugaya felt as if he was talking to another Matsumoto. A more heart-pounding, more innocent, and a much cuter Matsumoto.

_"Ahh! Toushiro! Stop thinking about those things! You're making me gag." _His inner voice said, disgusted.

_"I'm making myself gag! It's not my problem I can't help it." _Hitsugaya stated, shaking his head furiously to slow his heart down and to get rid of some dirty seventeen year old thoughts that were creeping into his mind.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Karin asked, confused. "I'm listening now, so please continue before you shake all of your brain cells out." She laughed a little at her little comment.

Hitsugaya, seeing her laugh, immediately lightened up. _"We're just friends. See? We're talking just like regular friends."_

_"Right. Whatever." _His inner voice said unconvincingly.

Continuing with his bizarre explanation that Hitsugaya just came up with at the spur of the moment, he explained, "Well, you see. My mother all of a sudden wanted me to move to my grandmother's house. It was something urgent so I didn't have any time at all to say goodbye to anyone. I stayed there until now, and I hated every moment of it. As soon as my mother let me, I came back here to Karakura. But the only problem is..." He looked at Karin sheepishly, also realizing that he was a pretty good actor.

"...What?" Karin looked back suspiciously, knowing that there was something she had to do.

"I kind of need a place to stay." Hitsugaya finished lamely. He figured this explanation was the most reasonable compared to his other ideas including being abducted by aliens, being a fugitive, and he even considered telling her he was a shinigami.

But, nah, that was _way_ too unbelievable.

Hitsugaya was startled out of his very deep thoughts, as he heard the pleasant tinkle of a laugh that belonged to Kurosaki Karin.

"Hahahaha! For a minute there, I thought you said you needed a place to stay. Sorry...so what did you say?" Karin asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Hitsugaya Toushiro's ego was hurt. His pride was hurt. There was no way in Soul Society that he was going to tell her what he said. Way too embarrassing. But before he could stop himself, his mouth spoke the upsetting words itself.

"I said I need a place to stay." Hitsugaya said, feeling his cheeks burn. He had gotten some tips from Shuuhei before on how to persuade women on doing whatever you wanted them to do. Trying to remember what Shuuhei taught him, he looked at Karin suggestively and licked his lips.

"Umm, I'll have to ask my dad, but you probably could." Karin said. As she noticed Toushiro looking at her weird and licking his lips, she asked, "Are you okay? Are your lips chapped? I have some chapstick if you want it."

Hitsugaya reeled back in shock at her reply, but quickly gained his composure again.

"_Damn that Shuuhei. I am never going to listen to his advice on women ever again."_

"Oh, no it's fine. My lips were just a little dry, that's all." Hitsugaya covered up, hoping she couldn't see through his lie.

"Okay, lemme go ask my dad. I'll be right back." Karin jumped up from her bed and ran out of the room.

Hitsugaya was going to remind her that it was two o'clock in the morning but then realized he didn't need to as he heard a booming voice through the hall.

"OH-HO-HO-HO! Lemme see this cute, new boyfriend of Karin-chan's!!" Isshin's head popped in as he took a good look at Hitsugaya. Isshin's eyes widened a little as he nodded his head quickly like a little child.

"Ooh, Karin. He's very good-looking! You picked a good one. I'm very proud of you!" Isshin urgently whispered to the bright red Karin.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. This was definitely going to be a very long assignment.

* * *

**a/n: **Heyy! Sorry, it took a while to update. I don't have a horde of chapters and just update once a week to torture you guys. xD Once I finish writing it, I upload. I don't think I would be able to stand writing an entire story in a day and not upload any. I am an Aries after all. :D And I had a very lengthy art assignment that took me ages to finish. D:

Well hope you liked it! I had fun writing it, especially the "pleasant tinkle." Had to laugh there. xD

Ugh it's really annoying how I always start out really gloomy and depressed. Well I was, so I guess it was reflecting on my mood.

SPRING BREAK! WHOOOOOOOO! So I might actually update sooner!

hint

more reviews faster writing!!

God, I need new smiley faces. O

reviews faster writing and fas


	3. The Name Fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

**a/n: **Ahhh!! After all of the reviews saying Karin already knew about the whole shinigami business, I feel really stupid. D: I guess I just forgot about it, and I do apologize. But I'm not going to change it because it wouldn't make sense. Urgh, it would be so much easier if I knew that Karin knew. D Oh well. Hope you guys can live with it. 

* * *

**Reminiscent Thoughts**

_Chapter 3: The Name Fight_

After hours of constant fussing from Kurosaki Isshin, Hitsugaya was about to hurt someone. It took all of Hitsugaya's leftover energy to refrain from yawning, that he did not have any left to scream in annoyance. He was quite glad, however, because Hitsugaya certainly did not want to end up homeless. Instead he looked over at Karin who looked half-awake, and glared at her, somehow putting the blame on the innocent girl.

Karin cringed as she saw those teal-blue eyes looking through her. If looks could kill, she would definitely be _very_ dead by now. Quickly, avoiding Hitsugaya's gaze, she turned to her father and snapped, "Dad! It is almost four o'clock in the morning! When are you going to shut up? You're not treating our guest very well, if you're making him stay up all night!" Karin felt a little guilty as she saw her father's excited demeanor instantly drop to a sad one.

'_God, when is he going to grow up?' _Karin muttered inside her head. Turning over to Hitsugaya, she said, "Toushiro, come on. I'll set up your room and stuff." She started walking in the direction of Ichigo's bedroom, turning only a bit to make sure he was following her.

"...Umm...thanks by the way...for you know..." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath.

Karin rolled her eyes. '_Someone obviously never apologized much.'_

Hitsugaya caught Karin rolling her eyes, and instantly turned red with anger. "Kurosaki! Don't roll your eyes at me!" As Karin heard this, she turned around and rolled her eyes slowly for emphasis. Hitsugaya's face turned even redder, if possible. He grabbed her arm, making sure not to bruise her, but enough to hold her still. Quickly he pulled her closer to him, and grabbed her other arm, until their faces were inches apart. Karin glared at him, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. She felt her face get even redder and her breath quicken, as she saw his teal eyes staring back at her with amusement.

'_Those eyes...'_ Karin thought, dreamily, but then shook her head mentally. Karin shook her hands, trying to free herself and also trying to get rid of the electricity that was flowing through her body by just his touch, but it was useless.

"Let go, Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya bent his head near Karin's ear and breathed, "Kurosaki, I am your elder, so shouldn't you pay a little respect to me? Hitsugaya-sempai sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Hitsugaya chuckled just a bit as he noticed Karin's shock. Needless to say, he, himself, was surprised as well at his own boldness. There was just an aura around Karin that made both Hitsugaya's breath and heart quicken, making him forget who or where he was. However, Karin's struggle against him freed himself of the stupor. He quickly released Karin, and backed away as far as possible. Hitsugaya quickly looked down and smoothed his clothing, intent on looking anywhere else but Karin. Karin was doing the same, making the job very easy for both of them. She took in deep breaths, willing her heart to slow down. Both having an acute sense of hearing noticed a quiet giggle and a shush close by. They whipped their heads around to the source of the noise.

* * *

Seeing that they were found out, Yuzu and Isshin froze. Under the deadly glares of both Karin and Hitsugaya, Yuzu and Isshin looked at the ground and pretended to pick up dust.

"YUZU! DAD!" Karin screamed at them. Upon hearing her dreadful voice, Yuzu and Isshin immediately bolted out of the hallway.

"GET BACK HERE!" Karin tore off, intent on killing, after them.

Hitsugaya stayed in the hallway, unsure of what to do. Kairn never showed him the room, and he wasn't sure which one was his. Hitsugaya decided to wait until the black-haired beauty-- no black-haired girl (at this thought, Hitsugaya repeatedly slammed his head on the hallway wall), returned.

Hearing heavy breathing, Hitsugaya looked up to see a very disgruntled Karin. Trying not to laugh, Hitsugaya focused on a piece of wall right next to her.

Annoyed, Karin quickly turned to look at the wall to see what Hitsugaya was staring at. Seeing nothing, she shook her head tiredly.

'_He's just crazy. The encounter a while ago proved it.' _Karin thought.

'_Hah, so I guess you like Toushiro being crazy, huh?'_

_'No, I don't!'_

_'I'm your inner voice. I can tell what you're feeling too.'_

_'Agh, just go away.' _Reluctantly, Karin turned to face Hitsugaya, still staring at the wall next to her.

Exasperated, she said, "Hey, let's go. We still have to show you your room and stuff, _Toushiro._" Karin smiled at the little emphasis on the last word, and took pleasure in seeing him fume.

"Lead the way, _Karin-chan._" Hitsugaya said with narrowed eyes, but also with a small smile.

Karin was glad she was in front, since her face was not only red but murderous. No one outside of her family dared to call her _Karin-chan._ Wracking her brains for a way to get him back, she grinned to herself, knowing the perfect nickname for him. Opening the door to Ichigo's room, she took a few breaths and turned around to look at Hitsugaya, smiling brightly.

Hitsugaya was very surprised when he saw her happy face, a bit scared even. He cautiously peered into her eyes, saw the mischevious glint, and knew that he should be scared. Very scared, indeed.

"I'm afraid you'll have to use Ichi-nii's room. Hope it's not a problem, _Shiro-chan._" Karin said, sweetly, but also waiting for his reaction eagerly.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes when he heard the nickname.

'_Someone with such an evil mind should not be allowed to be so cute.' _Trying not to let thoughts like those distract him, he walked up to her, glad he grew quite a bit. Karin was still very short only at five feet, even though she was seventeen. Patting her head, Hitsugaya said, "Oh it's fine. I'm just glad I can stay. Thanks so much, _Chibi-chan._"

Finally losing her cool, Karin grabbed his hand from her head, and quickly punched him hard on the arm, letting out a couple of swear words as well. Glowering at him, she stalked into his newly obtained bedroom.

Waiting until she passed him, Hitsugaya rubbed his arm, speaking only a silent ow.

'_Someone with such an evil mind and a mean punch should not be contained in a cute, little body like hers.' _Hitsugaya thought, wincing as he walked into his room.

He found Karin unfolding clean blankets and draping them over his tiny twin bed.

'_How could Ichigo ever fit on that?'_ Hitsugaya thought, amazed. Breaking out of his own thoughts, Hitsugaya heard a small sniffle. He looked around for a couple seconds before realizing that it belonged to Karin.

"Umm...Kurosaki...?" Hitsugaya said, hesitantly.

'_Damn it. Why can she make me tongue-tied all of the time?' _He thought. Hearing another sniffle, he walked over to Karin.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya tentatively said while awkwardly patting her back.

Karin looked up and quickly wiped her eyes before looking at Hitsugaya.

"Ahh...sorry, Toushiro. It's just that..." Karin sniffed a little again. "It's just that I haven't been in Ichi-nii's room for this long...a- and..." She gasped as she felt strong arms around her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay. I know how hard it is to explain." Hitsugaya said softly, smoothing out her hair, surprised at his own gentleness. He felt Karin immediately relax as she cried silently into his shoulder. They held this embrace until Karin broke away with red, puffy eyes.

"Uhh, yeah that was embarrassing. Hope you enjoy your room." Karin stuttered, running out of the room.

Hitsugaya looked confused but then he saw Karin popping her head back in.

"If you tell anyone about that, I'll kick your ass!" Karin said, threateningly. In the background, Hitsugaya heard Isshin scream, "Hey! Language!"

Hitsugaya cringed knowing full well she woulndn't hesitate to do just that.

* * *

**a/n2: **Ehhh, I would have written more but I dun want to. D: Soo sorry for the short chapter. But I did update earlier, so be grateful! Just joking.

But review!! REVIEW! OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASSES! just kidding. 3 I love you all. xD

Okay, I'm going to thanks my reviewers.

Thank you to: KaRiSa, karin-chan9473, zeldagamefan, LadyChaos282, Nefarious Seraph 13, MiNKy307, Aris-5221, erina destiny, Instigator117, Deceptively yours, AND last but not LEAST firequeenAzula () .

:DD

Thanks for all of those who reviewed!!

See? If you review you get your name in the story. That's super awesome! SO REVIEW 


	4. Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer:** Am I Kubo Tite? No. :D

**a/n1: **Hey guys! LOOOONNNGGG time no read. Sorry about that. I just haven't been in a bleach mood lately. And I also haven't been catching up on bleach episodes either. I don't know once **SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER **grimmjow dies **END SPOILER! **I just lost the appetite for Bleach or Hitsugaya! I KNOW IMPOSSIBLE! Currently, I'm on a hugggeee Dramione reading marathon. LOVEE IT! I don't know, maybe I'll write one on that. :D OKAY hopefully this is an okay chapter, since I haven't typed it yet because I always type this first for some unknown reason. xD Have fun!

* * *

**Reminiscent Thoughts**

_Chapter 4: Sunday Morning_

It was a beautiful, semi-quiet Sunday morning and as usual Karin woke up bright and early at exactly 8:00 A.M. She jumped out of bed, yawned, stretched, and got ready to take a shower. On Sunday mornings, one could always hear Yuzu making breakfast in the kitchen and Isshin Kurosaki snoring loudly in his own room. So, due to normal habitual actions, Karin never locked the door when she took a shower. It wasn't done on purpose; she just never remembered. Of course, due to fanfictioners' crazes of awkward situations between our favorite couple, Karin must have also forgotten that Toushiro Hitsugaya was currently living with them. And so, while us fanfictioners are snickering behind the safety of our computer screens, Yuzu will burn the breakfast, Isshin will fall out bed, surprised, and both Karin and Toushiro will be bright red due to this little coincedence. (**a/n: **muahahahahhaha!)

* * *

Karin Kurosaki padded slowly and quietly to the bathroom just across her room. She closed the door and before she took off her clothes, she tested the water. Once the water was hot enough, she removed her clothes dreading the feel of the immediate chill and jumped in the shower. Savoring the feel of hot water against her back, she relaxed and moved on to her shower routine. First, she would use her shampoo, (Herbal essence, by the way. How else do you think her hair stays that shiny?) then her conditioner. After soaping herself up, she'd wash the conditioner off, loving the feel of the silkiness of her hair. She turned off the water and grabbed her fluffy white towel. By this time, it's already 8:30, and our favorite spiky whitehead has just woken up, heading over to the bathroom to take a shower himself.

* * *

When Toushiro Hitsugaya became one of the thirteen captains in the Soul Society, he lived by himself. So he never really felt the need to knock on any closed door, even if that said closed door was the bathroom. Karin had already turned off the water, resulting in no sound that could hint someone was in there. Since Toushiro is known as a child prodigy, he has already deduced these facts and decided it was okay to open the door. When Hitsugaya opened the door, Karin was, at the moment, drying her hair so nothing was covering her body at all, giving Hitsugaya a nice side view of her body. Hitsugaya, thinking this was just a illusion his sleepy mind was playing on him, stood there gaping with a bit of drool threatening to escape the caverns of his mouth. Karin turned around, thinking that it was Yuzu, but she instead saw Toushiro Hitsugaya standing there like a fish out of water. It took her a second to register that she was naked, and another second to wrap her towel tight around her. These quick motions snapped Toushiro out of his daze and he realized that it was not a mirage at all. Karin screamed and glared at Toushiro, waiting for him to give a stupid, worthless reason so she could go and strangle his neck.

Taking a glance at Karin's murderous, red face, he stuttered and tried to explain, "U-u-uhh, Kurosaki, sorry." After mumbling his little apology, he sprinted out into the safety of the kitchen near Yuzu.

"**HITSUGAYA! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU BIG PERVERT!**" Karin screamed, chasing after Toushiro. She found him hiding a little behind Yuzu, and she pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"Tell me. NOW. Why were you leering at me like some old man, you pervert?!" She practically screamed at him.

Hitsugaya, deciding to take a cool demeanor, stepped out from behind Yuzu and said, with a smirk, "Kurosaki, no need to overreact. I mean, you're seventeen, don't tell me no male has never seen you naked? And don't worry, there wasn't much to look at anyway. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to take a shower, too." Hitsugya slipped past a fuming Kurosaki, patting her head on the way, hurriedly walking to the bathroom door and locking it. He sighed against the door and thanked Soul Society for deciding their tenth captain was in no need of a black eye today. He stripped himself of his own clothes, wincing at his bulge. He decided to take a cold shower, so he wouldn't have to deal with it all day.

* * *

After taking a shower, Hitsugaya decided to make Kurosaki even a little more uncomfortable for today. He chuckled at the thought of Karin turning a bright shade of red. With this thought in his head, he decided to only wrap a towel around his lower parts, leaving a well-toned chest for me, the dedicated author, to gawk at. (Oops, did I type that? Sorry, I meant Karin Kurosaki.) Toushiro Hitsugaya walked out, accidently walking straight into Karin, who was walking out of her room. Since she was much shorter than him, she bumped straight into his amazingly perfect body.

_"Wow this worked out much better than planned." _Hitsugaya thought as Karin developed a flushing face, exactly like the one in his head.

Karin however was mentally kicking herself because her thoughts mainly focused on how sexy she thought Hitsugaya was. And rightly so, I might add. His muscled chest was still glistening with the water from the shower, not completely dry.

"_I bet that's how his chest looks when it's covered in sweat. Mhmmm...no! STOP!" _Karin shook her head to rid the gross thoughts and then immersed herself in going over every detail about his gorgeous body again.

His white hair, though wet, was still spiky and standing straight.

"_I wonder if his hair is the only thing that stands straight all the time. AHH! No, Karin, you did not just think that." _Karin was grossed out by her own thoughts, shaking her head again.

Hitsugaya, amused at Karin, bent down to her ear, using his hand to move a strand of hair away and whispered, "Kurosaki, are you imagining all of the different kinds of things you would do to me right now? Or are you imagining all of the things you wish I would do to you?"

Laughing, Hitsugaya Toushiro walked away, not forgetting to pat Karin's head on the way, leaving a very red Kurosaki Karin behind.

"Just kidding. No need to get all flustered like that, _Karin-chan._" Toushiro smirked.

And with this, the Sunday morning ends just like how it started...with Karin's shrieks filling the usually quiet house of the Kurosaki's.

* * *

**a/n2: **Okay, hope you liked it! REVIEWWW!! And hopefully I will get into a writing mood again. xOx


End file.
